


Few tricks up my sleeve

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21515965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Soft married  vicley fluffEggy and her hubby talk
Relationships: Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Few tricks up my sleeve

**Author's Note:**

> Just completely random and I’ve missed writing on here I love you all

“I’m a badass”Vic smirked 

“Damn right you are”Lucas said to his wife 

“I still can’t believe I have the honor of having you in my life”Lucas joked 

“I feel the exact same way hubby”Vic says to him 

“You also always know how to rev up my engine”Lucas quipped suggestively winking at her 

“I have a few tricks up my sleeve”Vic says to him

“Suddenly you’re a magician”Lucas rose a brow teasing her 

“Keep it up Chief”Vic playfully rolled her eyes 

“I’d be interested in more of your magic tricks”Lucas said to her 

“Why doesn’t that surprise me?”Vic shook her head laughing a little 

“Eggy you know I’m only messing with you”Lucas replies 

“All in good fun”Vic leaned in closer to him 

“You just took the words right out of my mouth”Lucas said to her


End file.
